Days of Freedom
by Symmetry -Death the Kid
Summary: After Keroro is left alone while the Hinata household is on vacation, chaos ensures. Will Keroro be able to keep everything under control?
1. Chapter 1

_*music*_

_Tamama and Keroro Present: Days of Freedom!_

_Keroro: Oh, man, we are gonna be so dead when they get home!_

* * *

><p><em>Narrator: Every once in a while, a family has just enough money to take a special trip. Their pets are usually left at home...if they're responsible enough, that is.<em>

"Come on!" Keroro shouted. "Why can't I go with you guys?"

"Because, frog, we just want to have a peaceful vacation, and how can we trust you to keep your mouth shut?" Natsumi asked. "And I'm sure they've got a strict 'no frogtards allowed' policy."

_Narrator: Well, she burned him._

"I'll be good, I promise!" Keroro said, grabbing onto to Natsumi's leg. "Please let me go! Please! Please! Please!"

"Get off me, toad!" Natsumi yelled.

"Sis, you ready yet?" Fuyuki asked. "Keroro, you ready?"

"What do you mean, is he ready?" Natsumi asked. "The toad isn't going."

"If Fuyuki says I can, then I should!" Keroro said.

"Well, you do cause a lot of trouble..." Fuyuki said. "But how can we trust him to be home alone for a week?"

"You do have a point there." Natsumi said. "But what if someone saw him? They'd flip! Plus, it costs ten dollars extra for pets."

"I am much more then a pet!" Keroro yelled.

Natsumi grabbed Keroro.

"Alright, toad, we can't take you with us, so we have to leave you home. You don't wanna be taken into experimentation, do you?" Natsumi asked. "But I swear if one thing looks fishy or out of order, your days will be numbered. Understand?"

"Yes, Natsumi. I promise to keep this house in order!" Keroro said.

"Alright, I think we've got everything." Mom said. "Now, is the frog coming with us?"

"Nope, we're leaving him here. But I warned him." Natsumi said. "Now let's go!"

The family walked out the door, leaving Keroro alone.

_The Pekoponians are gone...what shall I do? _Keroro thought. _I know! I'll have a 24/7 TV marathon!_

**Three hours later...**

"Why does this channel keep playing the same episode of Captain Giroro over and over again?" Keroro asked. "I mean, come on, I understand playing it twice for people who didn't catch it the first time, but _six times_?"

**Three more hours later...**

"Okay, TV sucks." Keroro said. "I could go on Skype and ask the Platoon to come over."

* * *

><p>"Come on, internet, load, load!" Keroro yelled. "Ah, finally. And Tamama's on."<p>

Keroro invited Tamama to chat. His video chat window suddenly popped up.

"Hey, Sarge!" Tamama said. "What's up?"

"Well, the Pekoponians left for vacation, so I'm home alone here for a week." Keroro said.

"Really?" Tamama asked. "That's awesome!"

"Yeah, it was at first, but now I'm really bored." Keroro said.

"I can brighten things up!" Tamama said. "I've got all sorts of awesome stuff!"

"Really?" Keroro asked.

"Yes, really!" Tamama said. "I'll be right over!"


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Sorry for the delay, guys. Writer's Block. Enjoy!

Keroro heard a knock at the door.

"It's Tamama!"

Keroro opened the door, which caused a bunch of stuff to tumble down on him.

"Sarge!" Tamama yelled. "Are you okay?"

"Kero..." Keroro said quietly, clearly in pain. "What'd you bring?"

"Lots of DVDs!" Tamama said. "And action figures and manga and training card games and government files and board games and..."

"I get it." Keroro said. "So, how should we start?"

"I was thinking we could play Halo: Reach first." Tamama said. "I mean, it's the first thing I grabbed."

"Eh, the online mode is full of tools." Keroro said. "Anything else?"

"We could play those card games!" Tamama said.

"Sure." Keroro said.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so you move your cards over here at an eighty-degree angle. Then, Tamama, you move your card at a forty-degree angle. If you miss, the punishment is to angle it - <em>ugh! <em>Why are all these card games aimed at 8 to 12 year olds Pekoponians so confusing?" Keroro asked.

"It doesn't matter the game, all that matters is the cartoons!" Tamama said. "It is Saturday, after all!"

"Oh, yeah." Keroro said. "Let's watch some toons!"

Keroro turned on the TV.

"Hey, a soap opera." Tamama said.

_Oh, Monica, I have something to tell you..._

_What is it, Brad?_

_I'm in...love with your sister..._

"That fool!" Keroro said. "How could he? I mean, Monica is obviously the more attractive one!"

**Three hours later...**

* * *

><p>"NOOOO!" Keroro cried. "I knew they were going to punish him, but I didn't...know...they...were going to...kill him!"<p>

Keroro and Tamama began bawling.

"I need more tissues!" Tamama said, in tears.

_Riiing! Ring!_

"The phone?" Keroro asked. "Who would be calling?"

"Answer it!" Tamama said. "It could be Natsumi!"

"Oh, crap, you're right!" Keroro said, picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, frog." Natsumi said over the phone. "Is everything in order?"

"Of course!" Keroro said. "Why would you ever doubt me?"

...

"Okay, you may doubt me a little, but I promise everything is in good shape!"

"It better be, frog." Natsumi said. "I'll be checking up on you."

_Click!_

"Hmm?" Keroro asked. "Guess she hung up. Aww, the soap opera marathon's over?"

"That stinks." Tamama said. "So, what do you wanna do now?"

"Hmm..." Keroro said. "I dunno. Most of the board games we have require four."

"Wait, I have an idea!" Tamama said. "You could Skype the rest of the Platoon! Y'know, Giroro, Kululu...and...Duoro?"

"Dororo." Keroro said. "I think..."


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **After several months of delay, it's time for another chapter of Days of Freedom!

* * *

><p>Keroro turned on the computer yet again and opened up Skype.<p>

"What? Terms of Use update?" Keroro yelled. "I don't have time for this! Fine...blah, blah, blah, guidelines, 'I Agree', all that stuff!"

"Hey, Keroro, can I ask you a question?" Tamama asked. "Why is Kululu your desktop background?"

"WHAT?" Keroro yelled, switching back to the main screen. "Stupid Kululu, I had it set as the promo ad for the Captain Giroro and Gundam crossover!"

"Oh, yeah, that's coming out tomorrow night, isn't it?" Tamama asked.

"Yes, but that's beyond the point!" Keroro said, starting a Skype chat. "A.R.M.P.I.T Platoon. Invites sent to gunslingerfrog, kukukuku, and xforgottenninjax.

"Gunslingerfrog has now logged on." The computer read.

"Hey, Giroro, we're gonna have so fun, so get on over here!" Keroro said, reading out loud what he was typing. "Send!"

He sent the same message (replacing the name of Giroro with Kululu) to kukukuku, but found himself confused when he got up to xforgottenninjax.

"Ah, how do I write this?" Keroro asked. "Hey...blue ninja guy, we're gonna have some fun, so get on over here! Send!"

Giroro was the first to come crashing in - and I mean literally. He blasted through the ceiling, destroying a bunch of furniture.

"Giroro? Just what the heck do you think you're doing?" Keroro yelled at the top of his lungs.

"You said get on over here. You didn't say how I had to do it." Giroro said, holding tightly onto his gun.

"Oh, man, are you insane?" Keroro yelled. "Forget any previous plans we had, now we have to clean this all up before the Captain Giroro and Gundam crossover premieres!"

"Don't worry, Sarge." Tamama said. "As long as it's only that one hole, we should be fine."

"I guess you're right, Tamama." Keroro said, beginning to chuckle.

"AHHHHH!" Dororo's scream was heard from the frogs as Dororo crashed into the wall. "Um...sorry about that..."

Keroro stood there, frozen.

"Um, Mr. Sarge? Are you okay?" Tamama asked.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: How was this new chapter? R&amp;R, please!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: By popular demand, here is another chapter of Days of Freedom!**

* * *

><p>"Um, Giroro, he's been like that for more then an hour." Tamama said, pointing at where Keroro was now silently sobbing to himself. "Should I call an ambulance?"<p>

"No, just let the baby be." Giroro said. "We can probably clean this up easier without him."

"_Kero-kero..._" Keroro whispered silently in an evil tone to himself. "_If they clean this up all by themselves, that means I don't have to do anything, and that means I'll be sure to catch the Captain Geroro and Gundam crossover!"_

But it turns out, Giroro was just a little too close to him.

"WHAT?" Giroro yelled, loading his gun. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, YOU LITTLE BRAT?"

"N-nothing, Giroro! Please don't shoot me!"

"It's too late for apologies!"

"KEROOOOOO!" Keroro yelled as Giroro shot him up into the sky, creating yet another hole.

"Um, Giroro, how long until he falls back to the ground?" Dororo asked.

"3...2...1..." Giroro said as Keroro crashed back into the hole.

"Finally, I'm on the ground." Keroro said, relieved until Giroro grabbed him.

"Listen here, Keroro!" Giroro yelled. "You're gonna clean all this stuff up, and then you're gonna patch all three of those holes up! _All by yourself!_"

"All by myself?" Keroro yelled back. "How do you expect me to do that?"

"I don't know, figure it out!" Giroro snapped at him.

"Wait..." Tamama barely whispered. "I'll help Keroro too."

"Really, Tamama?" Keroro asked. "You'll do that for me?"

"No way, Tamama." Giroro said. "Keroro needs to learn to fix his mistakes by himself."

"Come on, please?" Tamama asked innocently.

"Yeah, Giroro, please?" Keroro asked in an attempt to be innocent that would work on no one.

"No means no!" Giroro snapped at both of them.

"Giroro..." Tamama started, then turned around, with tears in his eyes and an adorable kitty face. "Please?"

"The...kitty face...how could you stoop so low, soldier?" Giroro cried out, as he tried to resist. "Must...resist...adorable...cuteness..."

"Please?"

"No...no...yes...no...yes...I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! Alright, Tamama, you can help Keroro, just stop making that horrid face!"

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: How was that? R&amp;R, please!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow, I wasn't expecting this to get suddenly popular! Here's chapter 5 of Days of Freedom!**

* * *

><p>"So, where do you wanna start patching up?" Tamama asked innocently, holding up a hammer. "Should we start with-"<p>

"Whoa, Tamama!" Keroro yelled, snatching the hammer from his hands. "You can't use a hammer on a hole! That's only going to make it bigger! We need tape! Or glue!"

"You're going to need a combination of tape and glue if you wanna even get the first hole patched up." Giroro said, browsing through Keroro's computer.

"KERO!" Keroro yelled. "What are you doing in the Parental Controls section?"

"I'm blocking you from any and all auction sites." Giroro said. "We'll have no money once you two are done patching up these holes, and we don't need you screwing around buying Gundam models on eBay. I wonder why I hadn't thought of this before..."

"It's like you want me to die, why do you hate me so much, Giroro?" Keroro said, sobbing.

"Whoa, Keroro!" Tamama said, watching the holes. "Your tears are helping patch up the holes!"

"Really?" Keroro asked, with a slight smile, looking up. "Yes! This could work! Wait...I think I'm out of tears."

"Aw, man."

* * *

><p>"Squeeze...squeeze...squeeze..." Keroro said, in an effort to glue the tape for some reason. "That's it! Now put some more tape on - ah! Tamama, we're out of tape! Run to the store and get me some!"<p>

"The store?" Tamama asked. "I've never been to a Pekoponian store before."

"It's easy, just read the aisle list and it'll tell you where the tape is located." Keroro said. "You can borrow my human body suit in the base."

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" Tamama said excitedly as he zoomed off to the platoon base.

"Uh, Keroro?" Dororo asked. "Are you sure you can trust Tamama...in a human store? Alone?"

"Relax, he'll be fine." Keroro said, chuckling. "What could possibly go wrong when a blue alien frog with no previous experience goes to a Pekoponian store with hundreds of people?"

Giroro sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for all the good reception, guys! As always, R&amp;R, please!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the delay; here's more Days of Freedom!**

* * *

><p>Tamama ran excitedly down the streets, still trying to get used to this human suit, but still excited. He had never been inside a Pekoponian store before. Most of the time, it was just Keroro telling him to "stay here while I go grab the newest Gundam model!"<p>

He remembered what kind of tape Keroro told him to get; mesh dry-wall tape, and continued to repeat it to himself very loudly, causing other Pekoponians to stare at him and wonder why this strange male is talking about mesh dry-wall tape to himself.

Finally, he reached the store.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" Tamama shrieked to himself, entering. "Wow..."

He found himself staring, amazed at the giant walls of overpriced stuff and crying children clutching onto their mothers, yelling "BUT I NEED SHONEN JUMP!" Well, if you count 24-year-old nerds as children.

"Stay focused, Tamama." Tamama whispered to himself, looking at the directory. "Let's see...manga, DVDs, Gundam toys...wait a second...what kind of store is this?"

Tamama realized he was surronded by otaku nerds, fighting over copies of Young Jump and staring at Gundam models.

"Sigh. I guess a place like this won't have tape..." Tamama said, about to walk out, when he saw a DVD that caught his eye.

"Chibi Kittens; art by Gainax." He read, looking at the back of the DVD. "Chibi kitties have adventures. I'll take it!"

* * *

><p><strong>One hour later...<strong>

****Keroro was just browsing the Internet, shocked at all the horrifying fan art, but then saw Tamama coming in the door. "Oh, hey, Tamama - wha?"

Tamama was holding bags and bags of manga and DVDs. "The store...it took advantage of me..."

Keroro went through his bags. "Chibi Kitties? You do know the planet blows up at the end of that, right?"

"SPOILER ALERT!" Tamama yelled back.

"This is just great, Tamama! Now what are we going to do?"

Awkward silence.

"Wait, I have an idea!" Keroro yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: What is Keroro's idea? Find out on the next chapter of Days of Freedom! As usual, R&amp;R, please!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: WRITER'S BLOCK BE GONE!**

* * *

><p>Keroro logged on to Facebook.<p>

"Seriously, solder, this is no time to be chatting!" Giroro yelled.

"You'll see my plan in a minute." Keroro said, chuckling as he clicked the "Event" button.

_Keroro: Come help me clean._

"There, now it's been sent to all my 12,000 friends!" Keroro said, laughing and clicking refresh.

_Keroro: Come help me clean._

_**-3 people are coming.**  
><em>

_**Angel Mois: Sorry, Keroro, don't have time for that.**_

_**Dororo: Now you try to get me to come over? You really suck, you know that?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_"How is that even possible?" Keroro shrieked.

"Maybe it's because no one likes cleaning." Tamama said.

"You're right, Tamama!" Keroro exclaimed. "I finally realize it all!"

Keroro deleted his Facebook event and started a new one.

_Keroro: Ha ha, just kidding! Havin' a wild party! All invited!_

__Keroro clicked refresh.

_Keroro: Ha ha, just kidding! Havin' a wild party! All invented!_

_**11,998 people coming.**  
><em>

_**Angel Mois: I think I can squeeze some time in my schedule!**_

_**Dororo: Finally you realize what an awesome party animal I am!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_"Uh, Keroro?" Giroro asked. "Is that really a good idea?"

"Of course." Keroro said, laying back in a chair. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"They think they're partying, right?"

"Right."

"Which means they're all going to be wild and crazy and trash the house."

"...right..."

"And once they realize you've tricked them, they'll hate you forever."

"**_KERO!_**_ Gotta get rid of this event and post a rebuttal before they all-"_

__The door bursted down, and people started running in, trashing the furniture and throwing drinks down.

"...come."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: You know the drill. R&amp;R, please!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm feeling inspired tonight! Sgt. Frog one-shot (see _Tamama's Rude Removal_) and a new chapter!**

* * *

><p>The house became a ruckus, with Sumomo pouring drinks on the floor just for the fun of it, Angol Mois performing Armagedden and destroying all the rooms, and a bunch of space frogs gathered in with boomboxes and six-packs of Keronian liquor.<p>

"Keroro, you've _got_ to tell this people to get out of here!" Giroro yelled.

"Oh, come on, Giroro, they brought Keronian liquor." Keroro said, trying to escape to the six-packs. "It's been so long since I had that, and Tamama's finally old enough to enjoy it with me!"

"Come on, please?" Tamama asked, starting up kittyface again.

"SOLDIER, YOU STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" Giroro yelled, turning away. "Alright, fine...one hour. Only one. I'm not extending any further."

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"YOU IDIOTS!" <strong>Giroro screamed as he saw Keroro and Tamama both laying on a table, obviously drunk.

"Hey, Keroro, why does it seem like the floor is getting closer to me every second?" Tamama asked with slurred speech.

"It's always like that for first-timers. You'll learn to control it." Keroro said, with slightly less slurred speech.

"I swear, if you don't get all of these people out of this house right now, Keroro, I'm gonna-!" Giroro started.

"Come on, Giroro, you need to learn to relax." Keroro said, still slurred.

"Hmm...maybe you do have a point...alright, I'll just have one drink with you guys, but then we're calling it o-"

**"FRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOGGGGGGGGGGGGSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSS!"**

The door kicked open to reveal a screaming Natsumi, fists clutched, panting, while Fuyuki and their mother just stared at her.

"_**KERO!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: You know the drill. R&amp;R, please, and be sure to check out my one-shot, <em>Tamama's Rude Removal <em>(rated T).**


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: First update from me of 2013!**

* * *

><p>"Listen, Natsumi, I can explain!" Keroro yelled, cowering in fear.<p>

"Oh, you can explain?" Natsumi asked, grabbing ahold of Keroro. "THEN DO IT! But first...all of you, OUT OF OUR HOUSE!"

All of them ran out the door, as the rest of the Platoon tried to sneak out with them.

"Not so fast." Natsumi said, pushing the rest of them back inside.

"Darn it." Giroro muttered.

"Listen, Natsumi, this wasn't intended to be a party!" Keroro yelled. "I invited these people over to _clean_, but I had to trick them into thinking it was a party!"

"He's telling the truth!" Tamama yelled.

"Oh, I'm so sure." Natsumi said. "But that doesn't explain WHY it's such a mess! And what the heck are these three holes in the ceiling?"

"I, um...um..." Keroro started. "...GIRORO STARTED IT!"

"What?!" Giroro yelled. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO INVITED ME OVER!"

"You're the one who crashed through the ceiling!"

"You're the one who didn't specify how to come in!"

"You're the one who should've obviously known just to come in through the door!"

"You're the one who-"

"_**BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP!" **_Natsumi yelled. "I don't really care _who _started it, all I care is that it gets cleaned! Which is why every frog currently in the house is going to clean it up! Including Dororo!"

"Oh, so now you remember me!" Dororo exclaimed.

"As for you, stupid toad..." Natsumi yelled, grabbing Keroro. "Expect to say goodbye to your little Gundam toys soon! Perhaps tomorrow...depends on how much eBay wants them!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Keroro yelled, falling on the floor, crying.

"Natsumi, don't you think that's a little harsh?" Fuyuki asked. "They really didn't mean to do anything wrong."

"The house was going to get trashed anyways." Aki said. "We're having a company party tomorrow night. _His and Her and Ze and Squid Circumstances _sold great on it's first printing!"

**Narrator: _His and Her and Ze and Squid Circumstances? _That's my favorite manga**!

"Alright, I get your point." Natsumi said, sighing. "Keroro, I'm not selling your Gundam toys. However, you are all going to clean this up!"

"YAAAAAY!" Keroro exclaimed happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator: So Keroro and the rest of the Platoon cleaned the house (after the party, of course). The good news? It looks the freaking bomb! The bad news? They missed the Captain Geroro and Gundam crossover!<strong>

"What are you doing, Sarge?" Tamama asked, looking over Keroro's shoulder on the computer.

"Wait a second." Keroro said, typing into Google "captain geroro and gundam crossover torrent".

_First result: Captain Geroro and Gundam Crossover TVRip 1080p 100% Virus Free_

"Yes!" Keroro yelled, clicking the "Download" button.

_Downloading..._

_Downloading..._

_Download complete. You have been trolled._

"Yes! Wait, WHAT?!" Keroro exclaimed.

_Giving computer every virus known to man..._

"NO, NO, NO!"

_Virus downloads completed._

Keroro began sobbing.

"Hey, frog, I need to use the computer." Natsumi said. And then she saw Blue Screen of Death on the computer.

**"FROOOOOOOOG!"**

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: And that's the end of <em>Days of Freedom! <em>It's not the end of me and Keroro fanfiction, though! Look for my next story soon!**


End file.
